Dear Mother & Father
by x-greeneyesy-x
Summary: Draco's letters to his parents over the years after being disowned for marrying his love Hermione Granger.


**_December 26th 2003_**

 _Dear Mother and Father,_

 _I am writing to inform you of my engagement to Hermione Jane Granger._

 _We will be getting married on May 14th 2004 at the Church in Hogsmeade. I would like to invite you both and hope to see you on our special day._

 _Your son_

 _Draco_

* * *

 **May 15th 2004**

 _Dear Mother & Father, _

_It was a shame to not see you at my wedding yesterday. It was a lovely day. My wife and I were disappointed you weren't there to join us on our day._

 _I have enclosed a couple of pictures of our special day for you._

 _Your son_

 _Draco_

* * *

 **10th April 2005**

 _Dear Mother & Father,_

 _I am happy to announce the safe arrival of our first child, a baby girl._

 _My daughter was born on the 8th April 2005 at 3:34am. Mother and baby are good and we are now back home enjoying being a family of three._

 _We have decided to call her Charlotte Grace Malfoy._

 _I have enclosed some pictures some pictures of my daughter._

 _Your Son_

 _Draco_

* * *

 **26th June 2007**

 _Dear Mother & Father,_

 _I hope you are both well._

 _I am happy to announce the safe arrival of our second child, a baby boy._

 _Xavier Draco Malfoy was born on the 24th June 2007 at 4:55pm._

 _Mother and Baby are well and we are at home spending time together. Lottie is very happy to have a new baby brother._

 _Your son_

 _Draco._

* * *

 **28th February 2010**

 _Dear Mother & Father,_

 _I hope you are both well. I hear from Uncle Sev that you have moved to Paris. I hope you are both happy._

 _I am writing to announce the birth of our third and final child, a baby girl._

 _Alice Willow Malfoy was born on the 26th February. Lottie and Xavier are very happy with their new sibling who has finally completed our family._

 _I have enclosed pictures of my three beautiful children._

 _Your son_

 _Draco_

* * *

 **10th September 2016**

Dear Mother & Father,

I wanted to write and let you know that Lottie started Hogwarts and has been sorted into Uncle Sev's house. Lottie is very much the Slytherin much to my wife's disappointment.

Xavier and Alice are missing their big sister and can't wait to join her at Hogwarts.

I hope you are well, I hear you have moved back to the Manor.

Your son

Draco

* * *

 **8th September 2019**

 _Dear Mother & Father,_

 _Our son Xavier has been sorted into Slytherin just like his older sister Lottie. Both Lottie and Xavier are doing well at Hogwarts and both top of their years. Lottie is hoping to become a Healer when she leaves Hogwarts._

 _Alice is our only little one at home although my wife is expecting our fourth and final (surprise) child in a few months._

 _Your son_

 _Draco._

* * *

 **22nd December 2019**

 _Dear Mother & Father,_

 _I am sadly writing to inform you that my wife and I welcomed our stillborn child into the world three days ago._

 _Isobel Hermione Malfoy was born sleeping at 2:12am._

 _The funeral will be held at the church we got married in on the 28th December. It would be nice to see you there._

 _Your heartbroken son_

 _Draco._

* * *

 **11th September 2021**

 _Dear Mother & Father,_

 _Our youngest child Alice started Hogwarts on the 4th September and has been sorted into Gryffindor just like her mother._

 _We are very proud of Alice as we are of Lottie and Xavier too._

 _Lottie has now finished Hogwarts and is a healer at St Mungo's. Xavier is hoping to be signed to a Quidditch Team next summer so you may see him if you still attend games (father)._

 _I hope you are both well._

 _Your son_

 _Draco_

* * *

 **8th January 2025**

 _Dear Mr. and Mrs. Malfoy,_

 _I am sorry to be writing to you under these circumstances. I'm afraid I am writing to you to let you know that my Husband, your son Draco died suddenly on the 3rd January 2025._

 _Draco's death is unexplained and we do not know why he was taken from us too soon._

 _Draco's funeral will be at the Hogsmeade church on the 12th January at 11am. I know Draco would have wanted you there. He always had hope that one day you would see him again or meet the children. He told the children his found childhood memories and always spoke highly of you both._

 _I have enclosed a few photos of the last couple of years and of the children as I know Draco liked you having some pictures._

 _Kind regards_

 _Hermione Malfoy._


End file.
